Free ride to Hell
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Miranda and Angelo met by chance, but life isn't fair especially from them, but they will fight hell and beyond to stay together, but can they make it? This isn't a fan fiction but my own personal story that i really like, so i hope you like it! rated M for a reason. bad at summaries sorry :(
1. The mystery

**Chapter 1: The mystery.**

"I am no going to the football field to watch some stupid game" She said trying to open the locked door.

"Maybe you'll have fun" Her mom said unlocking the door for her.

"In my wildest dreams mother"

"Trust me?"

"Mom if I go will you promise to leave me alone?"

"I'm not going, I'm just dropping you off"

"Bye" She said getting out of the car.

"Bye" Her mother said coughing up her lungs.

When she exited the car and noticed there was no field and just a bunch of teenagers she got even more excited.

"Hello" A man said behind her. "Your new here yes?"

Miranda turns around startled. "Yeah" She said shyly.

"Well then I welcome you, I hope you enjoy your stay"

Miranda was confused. "What is this place?"  
"Your at a party that never ends"

"Do people live here?"

"No they don't, these tents are used for other things"

"Like what?"

Paul grabbed her hand and lead her through a bunch of tents. "Let me warn you tho, once you pick a group you will have three guys and out of those three guys you will end up choosing one" He said using one finger to motion only one.

"What if I like all three?" Miranda asked.

He just shrugged at her. "That is not my fault"

So in the end, she picked the rocker group, Miranda picked two she likes and one she could care less about, the two boys names were John and Adam.

The owner just laughed at her, seeming like he knew something she didn't know. "Have fun"

Miranda picked John first and she shouldn't have, he was strong and pushed her down onto the ground, getting on top of her to hold her down, it looked like was he was trying to eat her neck off, finally Miranda got her way and pushed him off with her foot and runs to the bottom of the hill, near a creek, where she came a crossed a dark shadow, dressed in all black.

"Where's your girl?" She asked him, sitting down next to him.

"I never get picked, so I come down here and dream of someone that will choose me" He said sad.

This guy was Gothic she came to realize, but he was a cute goth, he had on tripp pants, a black hoodie, combat boots, long black hair, he also had his ears pierced and a lip ring.

"Would you like to be my one girl?" He asked hopeful.

For some reason Miranda wasn't afraid of this stranger, she felt safe. "Sure, just keep an eye out for a guy who is super pissed off"

"Okay babe" He said holding her hand.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"So how did this guy treat you?"

She lies down and he seizes his opportunity to get on top of her and start kissing her neck slightly.

"Lets just say he wanted what was in my pants then me"

He stops kissing her neck. "I'm sorry"

Then he goes straight back to her neck, this time she pushes him up.

"Are you listening to me?" She said slightly annoyed.

He gave her puppy eyes. "Yes"

"It doesn't seem like it"

"I'm sorry it's just that your so beautiful, I lost control believe me, I never act like this" He said honestly.

"Do you want me?"

He gave her a big smile. "Hell yeah"

"Then you have to ask me"

"You wanna go out with me?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes" She said happily.

Their lips finally meet and she dies right in his arms.

"I'm sorry this is so soon, but I've fallen in love with you"

Miranda was shocked he had said that to her. "You really are despite aren't you?"

"No, if I was you'd know"

Just when they were about to kiss again, John comes running down the hill screaming.

"I found him" The handsome guy said.

John came towards them with rage in his eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing with my girl?"


	2. The fight

**Chapter 2: The fight.**

The guy gave John a strange look. "Your girl? She ran away from you"

"Look emo boy shut the hell up"

The cute Gothic guy gets up. "I'm not a violent person but your really deserving a punch in the face"

John puts his hands up in the air. "Go a head I'm not going to stop you"

He turns around to pick up Miranda. "Come on babe" He says to her.

John puts his hand on him and he turns around swinging his fist right into John's face.

He leads her away from the man on the ground. "Let's go"

They walk away with John holding his jaw in the back ground.

"This isn't over!" he yells.

"That was really brave of you" She said.

"I'd do anything to protect you babe"

"Do you want to go back to my house and fix your hand?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot"

"Hey I never got your name" She said.

"Angelo Barkins, yours?"

"Miranda Jeffscord"

"My sisters name is Miranda"

"Really?"

"I helped name her when I was seven and it has been my favorite name ever since"

"That's cute"

"You really think so?"  
"Yeah"

All of a sudden it started to rain.

"Oh shit get in the car" Angelo said covering his head with his hood

They get in the car and head off back to her house.

"Oh my god, I'm freezing" She said shaking a bit.

"Don't worry when we get back to your house we'll both be warm"

"I wish" Miranda said a little sad.

"What do you mean?"

"If my mom is awake we'll have to stay down stairs"

"Then forget my hand we'll finish what we started in the car"

When they get back to the house they were about to go inside, when she looked in the window and saw her parents on the couch making out.

"Let's forget it and go back to the car" Miranda said grossed out.

"Why?"

"My parents are on the couch"

"Doing the unnecessary?"

"Yes"

"Let's go do the same" He whispers in her ear.


	3. Love factors and The chase

**Chapter 3: love factors.**

They walk back to the car and get in the back seat. She lies down and he takes off his hoodie and he's wearing a KoRn t-shirt, Angelo lays right on her, kissing her neck, then biting, sucking and nudging her, his fingers entwined with in hers, his hands pulling up her shirt, she stops him.

"Why baby?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just the fact I'm not in the greatest position for it, I'd love to have myself naked for you just not now"

"I understand, we'll go back to my house this weekend and we'll really get into it"

"Can't wait"

Sooner or later her mother comes out to leave for work.

**Chapter 4: the chase.**

"Someones outside" Angelo said.

"It's my mom"

"Shit we gotta get out of here"

"No, she probably thinks this is my ride home"

"I actually think she doesn't care"

"What do you mean?"

"If your parents leave you at the hill, that means they don't want you any more"

"That's nice to know, so where do you live?"

"Any where I want"

"Oh, well do you want to go some where else?"

"We could go back to the apartment I'm staying at"

"How about just around the corner?" She suggested.

"That is just as good"

He drives around the corner and her mom follows them.

"Why the hell is she following us?" Angelo asked confused.

"Let's just go back to your place"

"Fine with me"

They drive out of the sub and back to the apartment where he was staying at, again her mother was out looking for them.

"I think were safe" Miranda said.

"Come here" He said patting his lap.

She climbs on his lap and she kisses him, he wraps his arms around her.

"I don't want to leave" She said sadly.

"I don't have the room in my apartment, if I did, I would take you in in a heart beat"

"What time is it?"

"About 11"

"I gotta go soon"

"No, I don't want you too" He said hugging her. "But I have an idea, met me by the hill tomorrow after you get out of school"

"Where do you go to school at?"

"I dropped out"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry we'll still see each other, maybe not everyday, but mostly everyday, I'll come and pick you up as much as I can"

"I love you so much" Miranda said happy.

Just then her mom gets out of the car and starts walk over to them.

"Snooper trooper is back" Angelo said laughing.

"Where do we go?"  
"get in the back"

They go to hide in the back and her mom looks in the car and doesn't see anything so she leaves.

"I'm in serious trouble when I get home"

"Don't worry about her, your with me"

"No no her, John and Adam"

"We just won't go back there"

She kisses him and their kiss gets deeper and deeper until she finally couldn't take it any longer and lets him have his way.

"Off with your shirt ma'am" Angelo said.

"Are you demanding or asking?"

"A bit of both"

"Only for you"

He takes off her shirt and she takes his off. The next thing either of them knew was it was 3 in the morning and neither of them were wearing much of anything.

"Damn, if we weren't in the car I'd would already taken you"

"I have to go to school"

"Break my heart why don't you"

"I'm sorry"

They put their shirts back on and do their pants back up and he drives her back to the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said.

He kisses her goodbye and watches her go into the house before he drives away.


	4. The truth

**Chapter 5: the truth.**

She gets ready for school and her mother drives her, but doesn't say a word about last night. Once at school she was talking to her ex girlfriend and all of a sudden John comes over and pulls her away.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said angry.

"My problem is that you tried to rape me, besides I have chosen who I want"

"Yeah and it's me, after school your coming with me back to the hill and we are telling the boss what you did, remember I have legal rights against you" John said sounding controlling.

"So does Adam and that other kid"

"I will tell them you picked me and left me for that emo freak"

"He is not a freak!" Miranda yells.

"You keep seeing him and I will turn the whole school against you"

The bell rings.

"Look I have to go"

"You will be sorry"

After school she goes outside and see's him sitting in the corner, so she walks over to him and sits on his lap.

"Hey" He said greeting her with a kiss. "You have fun?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"That John kid threatened me"

"We'll talk more when we get there"

"Go where?"

"You'll see"

They get in the car and he takes her to a random house.

"Where are we?" Miranda asked

"You know that guy you meet yesterday that told you; you could only date the guys you choose?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I talked to him after work and he said that we are ban from the hill and then he said to come and pick you up and bring you there so we could talk all together"

"Okay, and?"  
"I also may never see you again"  
"Why?"  
"Someone called the police on me and I have to go to court today"

"Can I go?" She asked.

"You're the only reason I'm even going"

"Was it something I did?"  
"No, it was either your mom or that fucking asshole that fucking tried to take you away from me"

"Oh, sorry"  
"Don't be"

Angelo was wearing; his usual earrings, lip ring, combat boots, another black hoodie, black skull shirt and today he was wearing eyeliner.

"Let's get inside" He said opening his door.

"Kiss first"

"Demanding?"

"A little"

He kisses her.

"Happy?"

She nodes so they get out of the car and inside, he greets them.

"Now tell me what happened between you, John, and Angelo?"

"Not much, John was going to rape me, so I ran away and met Angelo, I stayed with him, soon after he came back and threatened me, so being a gentleman of sort, Angelo told John to leave and he wouldn't listen, he puts his hand on Angelo; Angelo swings around hitting him in the face and then we went back to my house to fix his hand"

Angelo lifts up his bandaged hand.

"Really now? That's not what John said"

"He's lying!" Miranda said raising her voice.

"You are still ban for not following the rules"

"That's fine I got what I wanted" She said happily.

"That is not how this works, you are done there, he is not, he must go back"

"That's not fair!" She yells.

"That is the rules miss"

They both stand up and she walks away and Angelo flips the coffee table, they walk out and get in the car, he just drives without destination.

"I told you I might not be able to see you for a while"

"Where would you go?"  
"Away from here"

"How long must I wait for your kiss?"  
"Until you graduate"

"6 more months?" She complained.

"As long as it takes for all this to go away"

"Your gonna break my heart"

"I'll try to see you but I'm no promising anything"

"What about John?"

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to deal with him, oh which reminds me I got a message from a friend, he said John was the one who called the cops, telling them that we has sex and your a minor, which we never did"

"That's bullshit"

"So since now they know details I'll be running more than I thought I would be"


End file.
